Attack on Ovaries
by Sasstronaut
Summary: During the struggle of battle the ultimate obstacle presents itself, the gates have opened and its showtime. Filled prompt for the kink meme [Any girl getting period during mission] Warning: Periods. and also I'm an idiot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no Kyojin nor the characters or plot derived from it. **

**Warnings: Periods and general squikyness. **

**Attack on Ovaries: The Final Battle**

_A 14-meter to the left approaching_. The female soldier dutifully sliced through the nape of the titan's neck like butter.

"Mikasa! We're done here a retreat has been issued ASAP!" another announced in passing.

Mikasa nodded before redirecting her gear. As she returned back to the wall a four meter class seized her attention. As she maneuvered for the kill a sudden feeling surged through her.

_Not possible. Did I just no, no way. _

The sense of foreboding misery coursed through her being as she forgot the titan and redirected herself towards the roof of a building, _any_ building.

_There is no way I did what I think I did. _Mikasa looked down to her crotch to see a deep red seeping through the white uniformed pants. Horror coursed through her veins as her mind raced for a solution to her current condition.

_Maybe if I could just pull down the belt a little, no I can't jeopardize the integrity of the gear. _Mikasa reached up to the cloth encircling neck. _I could always, but maybe- no I can't risk having to explain this to any guys that might see. But won't they question why I'm wearing a scarf around my waist. I could always say I urinated myself. Even that's better than reality. _

Mikasa went to move but halted as she felt more of the viscous fluid escape from her. _This is absolutely repulsive. _The young female desperately clenched her thighs together in an attempt to obstruct and further leakage.

A thump on the building shook its foundation causing the distracted scout to lose balance on fall straight on her ass. All her efforts up until then being shattered as the blood confined to her vagina spurt through to her posterior.

_You. _

The female mercilessly cut down the titan, abusing its remains until they disappeared. Following of course what as an even less merciful attack on her ovaries. She held her stomach as a violent onslaught of cramps gave way.

As consequence to the rapid movement that took place to eliminate the threat to humanity; the young female allowed herself to become subject to even heavier bleeding.

The exhaustion began to set in and her cramps intensified, successfully immobilizing her. She hunched over and pressed her palm to her abdomen with the though if she squished her ovaries they would leave her alone.

The humiliation of this all was beginning to weigh in and her back was about to break from the degradation of it all.

She could feel the mucus like substance drip between her thighs along with her mental tears of embarrassment.

"Mikasa!" Yelled a distinctively male voice.

_Absolutely not, I refuse to accept this. _

"Mikasa!" the voice yelled louder as it advanced.

_If I deny this is happening, then it never will._

Fellow scout, Jean Kirschtein, just landed next to Mikasa.

"Whoa Mikasa are you out of gas or something?"

Putting on the poker face (that never left her in the first place) she replied, "No."

"Then- shit are you hurt can you not walk?" Jean immediately made his way towards his comrade to examine the injury.

Noticing the enclosing proximity of Jean to her genitalia she promptly grabbed his arm and twisted it. **Hard**.

"Wha- I mean, I'm sorry I didn't mean anything by it I just thought you were hurt and I didn't really think and-" the awkward male sputtered and stared at Mikasa's relentless gaze. "Look, wait! I'm not like that, I wasn't trying anything, I'm sorry ow-owow let go-" Mikasa released the, fortunately, oblivious male from her vice like grip.

"…I'm fine; we should get back now," was Mikasa's seemingly indifferent response.

"Are you sure? Well when we get back we should check that out. I mean not me of course! Another girl and yeah I'd be far, far, away and totally not-yeah!"

"Sure, now go."

"Uhm maybe I should stay behind you-not for anything weird! But like to see if anything goes wrong and you need help?" as Jeans sentences progressed the octave rose as he became more uncertain under the female's steely glare.

"I'll just go then."

Jean quickly retreated from this situation with Mikasa following him. They made their way across the fallen village and back up the wall.

"God, its about time you back I thought you guys were goners." Said a couple of nameless faces that really meant nothing to Mikasa at this point.

"Yeah but I think M-" Jean felt a crushing blow to the back of his legs. And he went down. "Nope its me, I'm injured."

"Shit, did you just get dead legged by Mikasa?"

"Yea- where'd she go?"

.

.

.

Mikasa had quickly eluded the rest of her comrades and even ignored Eren with her determination to get to a bathroom.

_Well that's over for now. _She thought as she finished cleaning up and taking the abused pants to the clinic to apply for a spare.

On the way down the hall she saw encountered Sasha sporting her signature goofy grin.

"Hello, Sasha." She greeted, curtly.

And to that Sasha only replied drawing close to the other female. Pushing away the silky black locks leaning close until her lips barely touched her ears and replied with a hushed whisper, "_Blood sisters_." Then walked away.

* * *

What the fuck did I just write? Seriously what the fuck was that? It is way to late as I'm writing this and this is the shit I produce. But yeah. I just thought of that scene from Spongebob where Spongebob lifts up his Squidward's shirt at is like "we're like brothers…" "reveals conjoined beating heart, "only closer." Now I can' stop laughing. I'm sorry readers, I'm sorry fandom, I'm sorry to everyone for just having written this. Please forgive me.


End file.
